


Simulacrum

by Sin_of_the_Fallen



Series: Self-Insertion: Each to Their Own World [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Photos, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_the_Fallen/pseuds/Sin_of_the_Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portraits and physical specs for my SIs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uzumaki Maiha

**Author's Note:**

> Since I suck at Photoshop, I wasn't able to recolor the photos to match the particulars of each character. I'll give details as to what the correct colors would be if I could edit them, so enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Yes, they're all quite pretty, but the settings they're in demands that all characters be good looking... So, yeah. SI=Pretty.
> 
> P.S.S. Why have I gone digging for art/photos/etc. instead of making my own art? Simple. A blind man without hands can draw better than me. My example: my old pre-calc teacher went into hysterics because my circles looked like wobbly diamonds or squares. And my stick figures are hideously deformed abominations, according to an unusually honest person who sat by me in our mandatory art class.

**_Uzumaki Maiha_ **

Hair 

Color: Lava Red

Length: A little past the waist.

Type: Straight, thick

Eyes

Size: European Standard (Larger than normal for the Uzumaki Clan)

Pupils: Posses black pupils, unlike Mito. (Having black, visible pupils is unusual for a Uzumaki.)

Color: Persian Indigo irises

Sclera: White

Height

Projected Adult Height: 5'8 / 180cm / 1.8m

Current Height(12yrs): 4'9/ 145cm/ 1.45m

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Yamada Kaneru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneru's portrait and specs.

 

Hair

Color: Soot Black

Length: To her hips

Type: Straight, very fine and silky

Eyes

Size: Average, leaning towards slightly larger than average

Pupils: Black

Color: Rich, dark, red-brown colored irises.

Sclera: White

Height

Projected Adult Height: 5'6/ 171cm/ 1.71m

Current Height (6yrs): 3'7/113cm/1.13m

 

 


	3. Simra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simra's portrait and specs.

_Simra_

Species

Maia of Fire/ Uncorrupted Balrog

 


End file.
